24 Contestants ; 1 Island: Transcript
(stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (chris) : Welcome to Total Drama! (chris) : The hit new reality series that follows 24 contestants while they compete in death defying challenges (chris) : All for the grand prize of $1,000,000! (chris) : And here they come now! (stop) YACHT PULLS UP TO DOCK OF SHAME (stop) (chris) : Say hello to... (chris) : Alejandro! (alejandro) : Hola! (chris) : Beth! 10:22 BlooKaboom (Beth) : Hi guys! 10:23 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Bridgette! 10:23 BlooKaboom (Bridgette) : What's up? 10:23 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Cody! 10:23 BlooKaboom (Cody) : What's shaking ladies? 10:23 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Courtney! 10:23 BlooKaboom (Courtney) : This place looks like crap! 10:23 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *glares at Courtney* Up next, DJ! (DJ) : What's up man? (chris) : Duncan! (duncan) : *rolls eyes* (chris) : Eva! 10:24 TheWalkingKen (Eva) Hmph. 10:24 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ezekiel! (zeke) : HELLO! (chris) : Geoff! 10:25 BlooKaboom (Geoff) : LET'S DO THIS THING! WOOOOHOOO! 10:25 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Gwen! 10:25 BlooKaboom (Gwen) : I thought we were staying at a resort... 10:26 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : You thought wrong sweetie. 10:26 BlooKaboom (Gwen) : *rolls eyes* 10:26 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Harold! 10:27 TheWalkingKen (Harold) Nice! It's an actual camp in the woods! Yes! 10:27 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Heather! (heather) : *looks around* You can't make me stay here! I'm calling my parents! (duncan) : Somebody forgot their Double Cappuccino Macchiato this morning! (heather) : Drop dead! (chris) : Izzy! 10:29 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) Hey everybody! Hi! Hey! *trips and falls into water* 10:29 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Justin! 10:30 BlooKaboom (Justin) : Hey, ladies. (Beth) : *spitting out of retainer* That is one shexy man! 10:30 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *backs away from Beth slowly* (chris) : Leshawna! 10:31 TheWalkingKen (Leshawna) Wazzup everybody? Ya'll better leave now , because I came to win! 10:31 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Lindsay! 10:31 TheWalkingKen (Lindsay) Hi everybody! 10:32 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Hell-O! 10:32 TheWalkingKen (Lindsay) *shakes Ezekiel's hand* Hi! I'm Lindsay! 10:32 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Noah! (noah) : *sarcastically* This place looks better than the 5 star resort on the flyers! (noah) : This is seriously where we're staying? (duncan) : No it's your mother's house! And we're throwing a party! (chris) : Owen! 10:34 BlooKaboom (Owen) : Wooooooohoooooooooooo! I'm SO STOKED TO BE HERE! Like, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT MAN!? (Geoff) : Yeah man! *hi-fives* (Gwen) : *rolls eyes* 10:35 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *high fives Owen* 10:35 BlooKaboom (Owen) : YEAH MAN! 10:35 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Katie and Sadie! 10:35 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : Eeeeeeeeeeee! Can you believe we're here Katie!? 10:36 TheWalkingKen (Katie) Yeah! We're on TV! Hi Mom! 10:36 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : Hi Katie's Mom! 10:36 TheWalkingKen (Katie) Hi Sadie's Mom! 10:36 RiMiEg007 (noah) : *sarcastically* Eeeeeeeeeeee this is exciting! (chris) : Sierra! 10:37 BlooKaboom (Sierra) : Ohmygoshohmygosh! This is so cool! Hey guys, can't wait to meet you all! 10:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Trent! 10:38 BlooKaboom (Trent) : Hey Chris, what's up man? *fistbumps* 10:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Not much man! (chris) : Tyler! (tyler) : XTERME! *does a backflip but lands on his chin* OWW! 10:39 TheWalkingKen (Eva) Nice one, klutz. 10:39 BlooKaboom (Trent) : *helps Tyler out of water* 10:39 RiMiEg007 (chris) : And that's everyone! (chris) : Welcome to... (chris) : TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (duncan) : *laughs* Stupid name 10:40 BlooKaboom (Chris) : *glaring at Duncan* I'll give you all 15 minutes to unpack! Then, we'll begin your first challenge of the season! 10:41 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *carries duffle bag to cabin* 10:41 BlooKaboom (stop) SCENE CHANGES TO CAMPGROUND (stop) 10:41 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *unpacks* 10:41 BlooKaboom (Owen) : THIS IS AWESOME! 10:41 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Yeah man! 10:41 BlooKaboom (Owen) : CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? (Owen) : Like, I'M SO STOKED! 10:41 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I've never been to an island like this! 10:41 BlooKaboom (Owen) : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 10:42 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *rolls eyes* 10:42 BlooKaboom (Owen) : Islands are awesome man! (Owen) : The coconuts taste awesome! 10:42 RiMiEg007 (noah) : About as awesome as a heart attack (duncan) : *laughs* 10:42 BlooKaboom (Owen) : I KNOW RIGHT MAN? 10:43 TheWalkingKen (DJ) Yeah man, I haven't been on an Island like this since I was little. 10:43 RiMiEg007 (noah) : *backs away from Owen slowly* 10:43 BlooKaboom (OWEN) : DUDE! YOU WERE BORN ON AN ISLAND? (OWEN) : THAT'S AWESOME! (Owen) : Ok, so I say we introduce ourselves! (Owen) : I'M OWEN! (OWEN) : My buds back home call me Big-O! 10:44 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : My buds in prison call me "The Guy You Don't *censored* With" (duncan) : *walks out of cabin* 10:44 BlooKaboom (Owen) : Can I call you TGYDFW for short? (Owen) : He seems cool! 10:44 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : He's a bit uptight 10:45 BlooKaboom (Cody) : I'm Cody, A.K.A. The Codemeister! 10:45 TheWalkingKen (DJ) My name's DJ, but you can call me DJ. 10:45 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I'm Ezekiel... but my... friends... cause I totally had friends... they call me Zeke 10:45 BlooKaboom (tREnt) : I'm Trent, man. Nice to meet you guys. (Justin) : I'm Justin. Just Justin. (Owen) : Duuude! Nice shirt! Shows your abs and stuff man! (Justin) : Um, I'm not swinging for that team. (Owen) : WAIT, NO! I didn't mean it like that! You just have a nice body! (Justin) : *walks out of cabin* 10:46 RiMiEg007 (noah) : *Conf* The fat guy is ambiguously gay... how original 10:47 BlooKaboom (stop) Scene switches to Girls' Cabin (stop) 10:47 RiMiEg007 (heather) : I need the west bunk so my head is closer to the ocean! 10:47 BlooKaboom (Bridgette) : What? (Beth) : *Spitting* Sho, that Jushtin guy is pretty hot! 10:48 TheWalkingKen (Katie) I'm like, 99% sure he's into me! 10:49 RiMiEg007 (heather) : Ummm... yeah... (heather) : If Justin is into anyone... it's ME! 10:49 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : I think you mean into me! (Sadie) : *Pushes Heather* Back off pig! (Beth) : HE'S MINE! 10:49 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *censored* YOU! *tackles Sadie* 10:49 BlooKaboom (Bridgette) : Woah! Calm down guys! 10:50 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *punches Sadie in the face* 10:50 BlooKaboom (Courtney) : Stop messing up the cabin! Uuuugh! 10:50 TheWalkingKen (Eva) *lifting hundred pound dumbbells* Yeah! He's obviously into strong women! 10:50 BlooKaboom (Courtney) : *conf* I am NOT staying with these idiots for 8 weeks! (Gwen) : This is honestly pathetic. (Chris) : *Over Megaphone* IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! Report to the Mess Hall! (Gwen) : Thank goodness! (Stop) Scene Switches to Mess Hall (stop) 10:51 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *with Zeke* So um Chris, what kind of food we gonna eat? 10:51 BlooKaboom (Chris) : So, how do you like the cabins? I see some of you already started a fight...*glances at the girls* (Chris) : Chef, why don't you hand out the meals? 10:52 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Ah man! We missed the first cat fight!? 10:52 BlooKaboom (Chef) : *hands out pasty oatmeal* (Trent) : Are we supposed to consume this? 10:52 RiMiEg007 (noah) : Ummm, I'm fairly sure I'm probably allergic to this 10:52 BlooKaboom (Chef) : *glares at Trent and Noah* 10:52 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *takes oatmeal* Just like mom used to make 10:53 TheWalkingKen (Harold) *spoon sinks into oatmeal* Um, I'm pretty sure this is inedible. 10:53 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *sits with Duncan, Owen, and Justin* 10:53 BlooKaboom (Owen) : *eating it all* (Owen) : *to Justin* You gonna eat that? (Justin) : Uhhh...*hands food to Owen* 10:53 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) Go Owen! GO GO GO! 10:53 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *pushes bowl to Owen* Have at it big guy 10:54 BlooKaboom (Owen) : *scarfs down food* (Owen) : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 10:54 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : That crap smells worse than Prison Food 10:54 BlooKaboom (Owen) : What was prison like? (Justin) : Wait, you're an ex-convict? I am NOT staying with a criminal! 10:55 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *takes out knife and starts carving into the table* Prison is great 10:55 BlooKaboom (Justin) : Freak... 10:55 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : If you can get past the Prison Gay rapists 10:55 TheWalkingKen (Eva) *eats oatmeal* It's honestly not that bad. 10:55 BlooKaboom (Chris) : *To Duncan* Hey! Family show! 10:55 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Justin, If you get sent to prison, you really don't want to drop the soap (duncan) : *winks at Justin* 10:56 BlooKaboom (Chris) : That's better! Our audiences preference subtle innuendoes! (Justin) : *rolls eyes* (Trent) : How do you know what the audiences prefer? This is the first season! (Chris) : Uhh...it's challenge time! 10:56 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Cool! 10:56 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Open your ears campers! 10:57 RiMiEg007 (noah) : Not gonna even start. 10:57 BlooKaboom (Chris) : You'll be following the trails for a hike across the island! 10:57 RiMiEg007 (noah) : *sarcastically* Wow Hiking! What a mentally challenging test! 10:57 BlooKaboom (Chris) : *glares at Noah* Quiet! (Chris) : The first two to reach the other side will become team captains. (Chef) : *hands out maps* (Chris) : But! 10:58 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *grabs map* 10:58 BlooKaboom (Chris) : The last two to get there... (Chris) : Will be eliminated from the competition! 10:58 TheWalkingKen (Eva) *grabs a map* 10:58 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *gulps* (noah) : *rolls eyes* (tyler) : *stretches* 10:59 TheWalkingKen (Eva) *stretches and looks at Tyler* You're going down, Klutz! 10:59 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *glares at the other girls* 10:59 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Sooo, ready? (Chris) : *blows airhorn* BEGIN! 10:59 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Sure... why not 10:59 TheWalkingKen (Katie) Ohmigod Sadie! Wanna try to get to the line together? 11:00 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *runs into lead* (zeke) : *runs* 11:00 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : Ohmygosh, great idea Katie! 11:00 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *runs* (heather) : *rolls eyes at Katie and Sadie* 11:00 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : Hey Justin, wanna join us? 11:00 RiMiEg007 (noah) : *runs* (tyler) : *runs* 11:00 BlooKaboom (Justin) : Sure, why not? (Justin) : *Conf* Only reason I agreed is so I can get ahead of them at the end! 11:00 TheWalkingKen (Eva) *looks at map and starts running* 11:01 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *looking at map* Ok, make a right here *turns right into forest* (zeke) : *looking at map* Right! *turns right into forest* (noah) : *looking at map, and turns right into forest* (heather) : *looking at map, and turns right into forest* (tyler) : *looking at map, and turns right into forest* 11:02 TheWalkingKen (DJ) Huh, they seem to know where they're going. *follows Noah* 11:03 BlooKaboom (Owen) : *runs out of breath* Oh man! This is tough! 11:03 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *crosses finish line* (duncan) : *grunts* Easy enough 11:03 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Duncan is first! (Chris) : And team captain of Team 1! 11:03 TheWalkingKen (Eva) *runs through forest* 11:03 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Sweet 11:03 BlooKaboom (Geoff) : *with Owen* Come on Big-O, you can do it man! 11:04 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) *riding on Owen's back* You got this! 11:04 BlooKaboom (Owen) : Hey, could you um...get off? (Owen) : Too much...weight! *collapses* (Geoff) : Dude! He's got like, heat stroke or something! 11:04 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) Okay! *backflips off Owen's back* 11:05 BlooKaboom (Geoff) : Don't worry, I saw this on the discovery channel! 11:05 RiMiEg007 (noah) : *rolls eyes at Geoff* 11:05 BlooKaboom (Geoff) : *performs CPR* 11:05 TheWalkingKen (Lindsay) *holding map upside down* Alright, so if I go this way... 11:05 BlooKaboom (Geoff) : BREATHE! 11:05 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *crosses finish line* 11:05 TheWalkingKen (Eva) *crosses finish line* 11:05 RiMiEg007 (noah) : *crosses finish line* 11:05 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Heather, 2nd, team captain of Team 2! 11:05 RiMiEg007 (zeke) *crosses finish line* 11:05 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Eva, 3rd! Noah, 4th! Zeke, 5th! 11:06 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *rolls eyes* (tyler) : *crosses finish line* 11:06 BlooKaboom (Chris) : 6th! 11:06 RiMiEg007 (tyler) : Darn! 11:06 TheWalkingKen (Katie) *in the woods with Justin and Sadie* Hey, do you know where we are? 11:06 BlooKaboom (Justin) : Um... 11:06 RiMiEg007 (tyler) : At least I ain't last 11:06 BlooKaboom (Justin) : Hey, hand me your maps! (Sadie) : Ok! *hands map to Justin* 11:07 TheWalkingKen (Katie) *gives Justin map* Here you go Justin! 11:07 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : Wait, why? (Justin) : *runs off with maps* Suckers! 11:07 TheWalkingKen (Katie) Huh. 11:07 BlooKaboom (Justin) : *conf* Can you blame me? (Sadie) : Katie...we... (Sadie) : WE'VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED! (Sadie) : *censored* 11:08 TheWalkingKen (Katie) We've been Schmeckeldorfed! 11:08 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : This is your fault you dumb skank! *pushes Katie down* 11:08 TheWalkingKen (Katie) My fault? This is because of your stupid crush on Justin! 11:09 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : You liked him too! (Sadie) : This is just like the time you tried to steal Brad from me for prom! (Sadie) : Ugh! (Sadie) : You're basically a prostitute! 11:09 TheWalkingKen (Katie) Okay, that is totally different! You got sick! Brad totally wanted to go with me anyway! 11:10 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : You were the one who got me sick! 11:10 TheWalkingKen (Leshawna) *comes across Katie and Sadie fighting but walks away* 11:10 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : You diseased monkey! (Sadie) : Go *censored* yourself! 11:10 TheWalkingKen (Katie) Y'know what? We aren't friends anymore! (Katie) And one more thing! I kissed your brother! *storms off* 11:11 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : WHAT! (Sadie) : YOU FRICKIN' JABRONI! (Justin) : *crosses finish* (Chris) : 7th! (Owen) : Too...hot 11:12 TheWalkingKen (Leshawna) *crosses finish line* 11:12 BlooKaboom (Chris) : 8th! (Owen) : Too...tired! Need food Geoff! (Geoff) : Don't worry man you're gonna get help! (Geoff) : ANYONE KNOW A DOCTOR!? (Geoff) : Izzy, help us man! 11:14 TheWalkingKen (Lindsay) *circles back to the Mess Hall* Huh? How did this happen? *flips map* Oooooh (Izzy) Okay! I know what to do! *runs off* 11:14 BlooKaboom (Owen) : Hey! Where's she going? (Sierra) : *crosses line* 11:15 TheWalkingKen (Harold) *crawls across finish line* So, much, effort. *takes puff from inhaler* 11:16 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Sierra, 9th! Harold, 10th! (Trent) and (Cody) : *cross line* (Sierra) : *smells Cody's hair* Hi cutie (Cody) : Get off of me! (Heather) : *laughing* 11:16 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : You wouldn't last a minute in prison Nerdling 11:16 BlooKaboom (Chris) 11th and 12th! 11:16 TheWalkingKen (DJ) *crosses Finish Line* 11:16 BlooKaboom (Justin) : *crosses line* (Chris) : DJ, 13th! (Gwen) : *crosses line* (Chris) : 14th! 11:17 RiMiEg007 (alejandro) : *crosses line* (Chris) : Alejandro, 15th! (Bridgette) : *crosses* 11:17 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) *runs back with bacon on a stick* I'm back! 11:18 BlooKaboom (Courtney) : *crosses* (Beth) : *crosses line* (Chris) : Courtney, 16th! Beth, 17th! (Izzy) : *runs back with bacon on a stick* I'm back! (Geoff) : Izzy! What took you so long? 11:19 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) I had to cook the bacon! (Izzy) *holds up bacon on a stick* See? 11:20 BlooKaboom (OWEN) : BACON!? (OWEN) : OWEN WANT BACON! 11:20 TheWalkingKen (Lindsay) *crosses line* 11:20 BlooKaboom (Chris) : 18th! 11:20 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) *hops on Owen's back and holds bacon in front of him* (Izzy) Giddyup! 11:21 BlooKaboom (Owen) : *runs* BACON! (Geoff) : WOoo! Nice plan Izz! 11:23 TheWalkingKen (Katie) : *wandering through the forest* Stupid Sadie. I don't need her. I can win the competition on my own. *walks into cave* (BEAR) : *ROARS* (Katie) *runs away screaming* (Chris) : There are only 6 contestants remaining! (Bridgette) : *crosses* (Geoff) : *crosses* (Chris) : Bridgette, 19th! Geoff, 20th! 11:26 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) *crosses with Owen* 11:27 BlooKaboom (Chris) : 21st and 22nd! 11:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Finally 11:27 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) Woo! Nice one Big O! *throws bacon into Owen's mouth* 11:28 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : *arrives with katie* Dumb Skank! (Chris) : Sadie and Katie! You're last! 11:28 TheWalkingKen (Katie) : You're the skank! 11:29 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Meaning, you're out of the game! 11:29 BlooKaboom (Sadie) : THIS IS YOUR FAULT! (CHRIS) : Hey! (CHRIS) : QUIT WHINING! (STOP) Scene Switches to Dock of Shame (stop) (Chris) : Goodbye Katie and Sadie! It's time to board the boat of losers! (Chris) : Once you board, you may NEVER, EVER return! (Chris) : Cya, wouldn't wanna be ya! (Sadie) : *boards boat* 11:31 TheWalkingKen (Katie) *boards boat* 11:31 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Before we close out tonight's episode... (Chris) : It's time for our team captains to pick out their team members! 11:31 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Cool (heather) : Who goes first? 11:32 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Duncan, you pick first since you arrived first 11:32 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ok then 11:32 BlooKaboom (Owen) : OOOH! Pick me! 11:32 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *looks at the contestants* (duncan) : Zeke! (zeke) : Cool! 11:33 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Heather? 11:33 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *looks at the contestants* (heather) : Uhhhhh... 11:34 BlooKaboom (Owen) : OOOH ME! 11:34 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *Conf* Ugh everyone here is a braindead chimp! (heather) : Alejandro... I guess (alejandro) : Me gusta! (duncan) : Justin *winks at Justin* 11:35 BlooKaboom (Justin) : Um.. (Justin) : I am uncomfortable, to say the least. 11:35 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *Conf* I'm not gay, I just like messing with him! (heather) : Eva... she seems like a strong competitor 11:36 TheWalkingKen (Eva) You've made a wise decision. 11:36 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Gwen *raises eyebrows at her* 11:36 BlooKaboom (Gwen) : Um...*Blushes* 11:37 RiMiEg007 (heather) : DJ! He's... big. (duncan) : *laughs* Phrasing! (heather) : Drop dead! 11:37 TheWalkingKen (DJ) Cool man, thanks. 11:38 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Noah! (noah) : Wise choice (heather) : Ummmmm... (heather) : Bridgette (duncan) : Owen! 11:39 BlooKaboom (Owen) : WOOO! 11:40 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *sighs* Cody 11:40 BlooKaboom (Cody) : *winks* Thanks, babe! (Cody) : *sniffs hair* You smell HOT! 11:40 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *slaps Cody* Get away creep (Cody) : In hindsight, I deserved that. (duncan) : Izzy! 11:41 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) *pops up from behind Duncan) Thanks! 11:42 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *twists Izzy's arm* Don't do that! *throws her into Owen* (heather) : Sierra *smiles evilly at Cody* 11:42 TheWalkingKen (Izzy) Hehe! Bouncy! 11:42 BlooKaboom (Sierra) : *to Cody* Hey cutie (Cody) : DEAR GOD NO! 11:43 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *to Cody* Enjoy *glares at Heather* (duncan) : Lindsay *winks at Lindsay* 11:44 TheWalkingKen (Lindsay) Thanks for choosing me Duncan! *hugs Duncan* 11:44 RiMiEg007 (heather) : Uhhh Beth... 11:45 BlooKaboom (Beth) : Thanksh! 11:45 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Trent! 11:45 BlooKaboom (Trent) : *fistbumps* 11:45 RiMiEg007 (heather) : Tyler (tyler) : XTREME! *backflips to Heather's team* (duncan) : Ugh... Harold... 11:47 TheWalkingKen (Harold) Alright! My skills will be beneficial for y- *trips on shoelace* 11:47 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *gives Harold a wedgie* Nice one Dork 11:48 RiMiEg007 (heather) : Uhhhhh... Leshawna *under breath* Ewww 11:48 TheWalkingKen (Leshawna) Hmph, alright, but I ain't happy about it. 11:48 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Geoff! 11:49 BlooKaboom (Geoff) : *high-fives* Yeah man! 11:49 RiMiEg007 (heather) : I guess we'll have Courtney...yuck! 11:49 BlooKaboom (Courtney) : Why am I the last picked? Ugh! (Chris) : And there are our teams! (Chris) : Finally, it's time for the names! (Chris) : Team 1, A.K.A. Duncan's team shall now be known as... (Chris) : The Crazy Cats! 11:50 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Do I look like a CAT to you? 11:50 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Yes! (Chris) : And Team 2, A.K.A. Heather's team shall now be known as... (Chris) : The Dynamic Dogs! (Cody) : Nice! I'm a dog with the ladies! 11:51 RiMiEg007 (heather) : *slaps Cody* SHUT IT! 11:51 BlooKaboom (Cody) : Owwww! 11:51 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Aggravated assault much? 11:51 BlooKaboom (Chris) : Well, that's our cast of complete idiots! (Chris) : Join us next time on.. 11:51 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *glares at Chris* 11:51 BlooKaboom (Chris) : TOTAL! (Chris) : DRAMA! (Chris) : ISLAND! (stop) This episode has ended (stop)